


Regret

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Obi-Wan has several regrets about the paths he chose not to take.





	

To be a Jedi meant sacrifice and living a life that was far different from most peoples. For the most part Obi-Wan was at peace with his life and the decisions he’d made. He had regrets as most beings always did about the paths not walked. 

He sat down from his biggest regret, her belly rounded with another man’s child. Padme offered him a wan smile. Within the Force he could feel her tiredness from the pregnancy and her worry over Anakin. The same worry that filled him over his former Padawan and the dark path Anakin seemed to be on. 

Bright, impulsive Anakin, who was his other regret. And the one person who had taken the choice Obi-Wan didn’t. He’d become Padme’s lover the way Obi-Wan ached to do. He’d dared where Obi-Wan didn’t in order to be a Jedi. 

What would have happened had Obi-Wan dared himself? Would he still regret it or would it be a better path not only for him and Padme but for Anakin as well.


End file.
